Haga Akane
|image = |caption = Haga Akane promoting "BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Nagano, |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 158,5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = 12th Generation |debutsingle = Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara |join = September 30, 2014 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = September 22, 2013 |generation1 = 20th Generation |left1 = September 30, 2014 |graduate1 = December 29, 2014 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Morning Musume, Hagatamu |blog = |sig = Hagaakaneautograph43443.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Haga's Autograph }} Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a twelfth generation member of Morning Musume, joining the group on September 30, 2014 with 3 other girls. She initially joined Hello! Project on September 22, 2013 as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, after failing the first Morning Musume 12th generation audition. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Haga Akane was born on March 7, 2002 in Nagano, Nagano, Japan and raised in the Matsushiro district. In 2006, during kindergarten, she wrote in a paper "I want to be in Morning Musume when I grow up." In 2012, Haga auditioned the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition, but failed to join the group.TOP YELL, 2013-11 Issue. Release Date: 2013-10-07. After failing the audition, she took lessons in her hometown to improve her skill. 2013 In 2013, Haga auditioned the Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume. She made it up to the final round, but on August 24, Tsunku announced via YouTube that they were not interested in adding any new members to the group, leading to Haga failing to join the group in the end along with 6 other finalists.Tsunku. "モーニング娘。12期メンバー「未来少女」オーディション、プロデューサーつんく♂より結果のご報告" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Channel via YouTube. 2013-08-24. On September 22, Haga joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei along with the other Mirai Shoujo finalists, becoming the 20th generation. On the same day, an introduction of Haga was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel."ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー紹介、羽賀 朱音（ハガ アカネ）" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei Channel via YouTube. 2013-09-22. On December 7, Haga was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru and Funaki Musubu. All seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's debut single "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". 2014 On September 30, during the Morning Musume '14 concert tour at Nippon Budokan, it was announced that Haga was selected to join Morning Musume as a 12th generation member along with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki and fellow Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Makino Maria,"モーニング娘。’14 第12期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-09-30. subsequently leaving Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Haga's Hello Pro Kenshuusei profile was taken down on October 2, 2014. 2016 On March 30, Haga celebrated her 14th birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '16 Haga Akane Birthday Event, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. In August, Haga released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Haga Akane~. 2017 On March 2, Haga will be featured in the Graduation2017 Chuugaku Sotsugyou published by TOKYONEWS magazine&mook, a collection of interviews and gravure photos commemorating her and other idols' graduation from middle school."【予約】【羽賀朱音（モーニング娘。'17）ポストカード付】Graduation2017　中学卒業" (in Japanese). TOKYONEWS magazine&mook. On March 28, Haga will celebrate her 15th birthday at a special event titled Morning Musume '17 Haga Akane Birthday Event, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= Haga has 2 siblings: a younger brother named Ryosei and a younger sister named Mitsuki. The three participated in the 58th annual Shinshuu / Matsushiro Domain "Sanada 100,000 Stone Festival" together, which took place on October 13, 2013. Haga played the role of a princess."モーニング娘。 羽賀朱音ちゃん♪ お姫様姿 信州松代 真田十万石祭り" (in Japanese). daigorou0905.naganoblog.jp. 2014-10-17. |-|Education= When Haga joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in September 2013, she was a sixth year elementary school student attending ."「六モンキー」初披露　長野・松代のゆるキャラ" (in Japanese). 47 News. 2010-10-10. In that same year, Haga participated in the 36th Nagano Prefecture Book Review Contest."第36回長野県読書感想文コンクール入賞者名簿" (in Japanese). Nagano Prefecture Library Association. 2014-01-28. She received silver in the 5th/6th grade division, first class. When she joined Morning Musume in September 2014, she was a first year middle school student. She graduated from middle school on March 17, 2017."さよなら！！だみょーん。羽賀朱音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2017-03-17. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Haga Akane has acquired: *'Makino Maria:' Soon after joining, she developed a good relationship fellow 12th generation member Makino Maria, whom both rarely talked to each other during their trainee days and now considers as her rival. *'Ogata Haruna:' Recently, she gets along best with fellow 12th generation member Ogata Haruna.http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-11974018515.html *'Ogata Risa': She is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Ogata Risa. *'Morito Chisaki:' She also gets along well with Country Girls member Morito Chisaki *'Funaki Musubu:' During her time in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Haga got along well with Funaki Musubu. Both met during the Mirai Shoujo audition and joined the trainee program on the same day. At that time, Haga considered Funaki as the closest person to being her rival. *'Ogawa Rena:' Ogawa Rena, whom she considers like a sister.http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-11964286450.html *'Aikawa Maho:' She is also close friends with ANGERME member Aikawa Maho. |-|Name Meaning= Haga's given name, Akane, means "red" (朱; aka) combined with "sound" (音; ne). Her parents wanted to use the kanji for "ne", but they were also not sure whether to name her "Akane" or "Aoi".Pocket Morning. 2016-11-01. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= The following is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Haga Akane: *'Akane-chin' (あかねちん): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Haga-chan' (羽賀ちゃん): Used by upperclassmen, members and fans. *'Hagaa' (ハガー): Given to her by Tsunku during Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ show at Nippon Budokan on October 1, 2014. *'Hime' (姫), Hime-sama (姫様) and Akane-hime (あかね姫): Used by fans."12期メンバー愛称..." (in Japanese). @ytzrtn1219 via Twitter. 2014-10-14. The nickname arose after videos and blogs relating to the 2013 Shinshuu / Matsushiro Domain "Sanada 100,000 Stone Festival" were found. Haga participated in the festival, in which she played the role of a princess. *'Akane' (朱音): Used by most people. *'Aka-chan': Used by Aikawa Maho. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) *'Official Nickname:' Akane-chin (あかねちん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Nagano, Nagano, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Height:' 158,5cm"今回も！！！羽賀朱音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2016-05-02. *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-09-30: Morning Musume Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Member Color:' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2014) **Morning Musume (2014-) **Hagatamu (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Calligraphy; she is currently a 7-dan in calligraphyCalligraphy is separated into different levels. Haga is 7-dan, the 7th level in the master division, which is the 2nd highest level one can achieve. *'Hobbies:' Singing, sleeping, reading manga like Asari-chan"ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 羽賀朱音" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-04-24). *'Favorite Music Genres:' I like any Hello! Project song *'Favorite Sport:' Golf *'Motto:' Kiwametai ongaku no sekai (極めたい音楽の世界; I want to reach the top of the world of music) from "The Matenrou Show" *'Favorite Color:' Violet *'Favorite Food:' Mother's cheeseburgers, tomatoes *'Least Favorite Food:' Milk, seafood (shrimp, squid, octopus, etc.) *'Favorite Subject:' Art *'Least Favvorite Subject:' Physical education *'Favorite Manga:' Asari-chan *'Favorite TV Shows:' The Thundermans, Sesame Street *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Pyocopyoco Ultra", "Tokimeku Tokimeke", and, in particular, "Be Alive" *'Looks Up To:' Fukuda Kanon, Miyamoto Karin, Kudo Haruka, Tanaka Reina, Takagi Sayuki, Oda Sakura Discography :See also: List:Haga Akane Discography Featured In Solo Blu-rays *2016.08.18 Greeting ~Haga Akane~ Publications :See also: List:Haga Akane Publications Featured In *2017.03.07 Haga Akane Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa TV Programs *2014– The Girls Live Internet *2014– Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2015– Morning Musume '16 12ki Nikki! (モーニング娘。’16　12期日記！) Trivia :See Also: List:Haga Akane Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A & List:Haga Akane Other Q&As *She is bad at sports.B.L.T., 2014-12 Issue. Tokyo News Tsuushinsha''. Release Date: 2014-10-24.'' However, her favorite sport is golf. *Her favorite facial feature is her long eyelashes."Hello! Project in the future". Gravure the Television, Vol.36. KADOKAWA Magazines. Release Date: 2014-11-13. *A recent Morning Musume songs that makes her feel "I want to dance along with them" is "Password is 0.""Berryz新曲Dance Shot公開！カントリー・ガールズ、舞台稽古、J=Jツアー、モー娘。'14新メンバー質問、MC:清水佐紀・鈴木香音【ハロ！ステ#92】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (53:13 minutes in). 2014-11-12. *For her, "Morning Musume" is really cool, a presence she admires. *She wants to be an idol that is respected by everyone. *She wants to become the kind of artist that everyone around the world knows, and the people who know her would want others to know her too. *During her time in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she believed that she wouldn't lose to any other Kenshuusei member in calligraphy."Hello Pro Kenshuusei Perfect Directory" (ハロぷろ研修生パーフェクト名鑑). BOMB Magazine, 2013-12 Issue (pg 55). Gakken Marketing. Release Date: 2013-11-09. *She wanted to continue improving her singing and dancing for a year as a Kenshuusei, then the year or two after that she wanted to join Morning Musume, graduate at 24, and then become an announcer like Konno Asami. *Haga said she has confidence that she could change the future for Morning Musume. *She became a fan of Morning Musume after listening to "Maji Desu ka Ska!." *Even after they joined Morning Musume, she still talks to Makino Maria using honorifics. *She mentioned wanting to become like Ikuta Erina, because even though she's not center, she has a great aura and you just have to look at her. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her young age. *She is the third member to continue being the youngest member after another generation joined; Fukuda Asuka was the first and Kudo Haruka was the second. *She said she looks up to Takagi Sayuki because her dancing and singing is great, and she's really nice."Morning Musume '14 Shin Member Kougon wo Koeteike" (モーニング娘。'14新メンバー 黄金時代を超えていけ). Gekkan Entame, 2015-01 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-11-30. *She thinks that in a previous life she was a slow-footed horse. *She would bring her family to a deserted island. *She thinks all of the Hello! Project members are amazing and talented. *If God could grant her one thing, she would wish to become someone with a great sense of style. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she was bad at singing and could get her skills up. *The best thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei to her was getting to meet everyone in Hello! Project. *The hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei to her was when she couldn't do dances that everyone else could do. *She was nervous seeing how big the Nama Tamago venue was and how many people would be watching. However, she wanted to have the best performance in her Kenshuusei generation so that she would stand out and get everyone to look at her. *During the 2014 test event, she had a nosebleed out of nervousness and was compared to Tsuji Nozomi, who had a similar experience. *Iikubo Haruna mentioned Haga looks like Michishige Sayumi. Her eyes and lips in particular. When Michishige asked Haga directly if anyone ever said that to her, she said yes. *She and Makino Maria are the first members of Morning Musume to be born in the 21st century. *She is the first member of Morning Musume to be from Nagano prefecture. *Haga reported receiving 143 congratulatory emails on becoming a member of Morning Musume. *Before she goes to sleep, she checks her Hello! Project seniors' blogs. She starts with Kudo Haruka and Takagi Sayuki, then checks the other members. *Her future ambition is that even if she's in the back, she wants to have a presence that'll draw everyone's eyes. *She believes in Santa Claus. *She's good at cooking baked cheese and tomatoes. *She has bad eyesight, so she has to wear contacts, and sometimes, glasses. *She likes to say "dasho" (right?), a combination of "darou" and "deshou". *She thinks she's both a boke and a tsukkomi. *She's proud of being able to forget bad things quickly. *She wants to become able to dance like Ishida Ayumi. *She is the only 12th generation member to not have A as their blood type. *She likes child actors. At her first birthday event, two child actresses, Sato Kotoha and Ozasa Mana, appeared as surprise guests."バースデーイベントPart１♡羽賀朱音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2016-03-30. See Also *Gallery:Haga Akane *Gallery:Morning Musume 12th Generation *List:Haga Akane Discography Featured In *List:Haga Akane Discography Featured In *List:Haga Akane Concert & Event Appearances *List:Haga Akane Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Morning Musume Profile * Official Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (Archived) *Morning Musume 12ki Member Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014(not tagged) cs:Haga Akane de:Haga Akane es:Haga Akane Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Nagano Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:2002 Births Category:Blood Type O Category:March Births Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Haga Akane Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Pisces Category:12th Generation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Morning Musume Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Light Orange Member Color Category:Hagatamu Category:AAAa Category:Members currently attending high school